


A Coordinating Couple

by Aeristii



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Bonding, Culture Sharing, F/M, Fluff, I can't help it, Kissing, Let the man be, MK 11, More love for the soul man, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Shang Tsung has tailors make cute clothes for his girlfriend okay, Well - clothing wise at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeristii/pseuds/Aeristii
Summary: The Tenth Mortal Kombat tournament is upon Shang Tsung's Island, but what will the host and his beloved wear?
Relationships: Shang Tsung/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	A Coordinating Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's a more cutesy one shot of MK's favorite soul slorper, hope you all enjoy! :)

Viryah gasped at the sight of such a small amount of clothing that was held up for her to see, she would not dare wear something that skimpy to observe a Kombat tournament; she was not one of Shao Khan's concubines.

"Ah, hmm... Thank you, my sweet, but I do not think that garb would be comfortable for me..." The demoness batted her hand toward the piece -- two pieces, rather, of what looked like a silk swimsuit almost. Shang Tsung could only let out a small laugh.

"I knew you would be so modest as to decline, princess." The smile that graced the sorcerer's lips was enough to make the woman blush lightly. The man turned to slide open the doors to a massive closet stuffed full of dresses and other outfits tailored for the Netherrealm woman, and he hung the garment away. Shang Tsung felt a light touch in the middle of his back, he looked over to see the small woman glancing over the assortment of fabrics, holding onto him as she searched. The soul sucker caught himself starting at the indecisive maiden for an extended period, before bending down the gently press his lips to her cheek.

Viryah giggled at the tender affection that the sorcerer showed, and finally grasped at a long, white sleeve with a black cuff, which drooped further as she pulled more of the sleeve out. Taking the entire outfit out, she felt the soft and likely expensive fabric in her hand, studying the look of the garment before widening her eyes and smiling. The woman looked to her lover, who simply blinked and had a surprised look on his face.

"Does this not match your attire for tournaments, Shang Tsung? How pleasing it would be for me to match you." The woman let a sweet smile feature her lips, as she watched her suitor stare at the garb with his eyebrows raised, a slight tint to his cheeks. A giggle emanated from the delicate dame before she settled the vestments on a long table.

"You wish to don matching Hanfu...?" Shang Tsung's words came out at a tone no higher than a whisper, slightly surprised at the girl's choice, thinking it was quite the endearing gesture. The sorcerer's mind fluttered with thoughts of his beloved in the outfit, though usually he only bore traditional Chinese attire when he was in a more aged form.

 _'My doll wishes to dress up with me, how adorable...'_ The soul stealer could not escape his thoughts, holding his mouth with his hand and getting lost in a sort of daydream. The only thing that broke his train of thought was when he heard such a sweet voice right in front of him, and hands over his lower jaw.

"Have I lost you, my beloved?" At that moment Viryah was also whispering, careful as to not frighten her lover away from his dream. Shang Tsung shook his head slowly, and placed both his hands around the woman's arms, bending slightly down toward her.

"My dear, no, I was lost in thought... I have one in a similar color... I hadn't thought you'd choose to compliment me in raiment." The man's voice was low, as he sunk to meet his maiden face-to-face, settling his lips over hers. The kiss was chaste, and quick, as there was a knock on the door at the opposite end of the room.

"My lord, the kombatants are gathering now." The muffled voice of one of the guards from behind the door was heard, allowing the two lovers to separate themselves. Viryah had looked deeply into the sorcerer's eyes and nodded her head.

"Do you need assistance in getting dressed?" Shang Tsung spoke quietly, which in turn made the demoness blush lightly, shaking her head at his question.

"I will make do, you need to prepare as well, my dear. You are the master of this tournament, after all." Viryah giggled, moving away from the man and to her choice of clothing laying on the table, feeling the soft fabric once more.

"Very well, I shall await your presence at the palace doors." The sorcerer gave a snap of his fingers, and souls surrounded him, allowing him to disappear from sight. The woman left behind let out a pleasant sigh, content with the moments that had led up to this one. Viryah quickly stripped of her current attire and gathered it to the table next to her new garment, beginning to slip into the first piece of what at least looked like a dress.

"Han...fu? I supposed that's what he called it, Earthrealm uses strange vocabulary for simple robes." Placing the first white dress on, she reached for the second black piece, which reached over her chest. Wrapping the smaller, white sash around her chest just below the top of the second piece, and letting both ends of the sash hang from either side. Lastly, there was a white cloak with the long sleeves and black cuffs that she'd pulled out originally. The demoness let out a loud giggle when she held her arms up, flowing the rather large arm holes back and forth. There was the sound of a large gong outside the palace, which usually signaled the kombatants to be silent while the guardsmen explained the tournament; Shang Tsung would have to be seen to the public soon, and the woman would hate to have him be late.

The softened pat of the woman's feet hit the floor as she wore nothing on her feet but small white socks of a plush cotton, Viryah had began to lightly jog to the palace doors, where her lover had expected her. As Shang Tsung had turned to face the girl, his normal expression turned to one of slight surprise, his mouth lightly agape. The small woman looked her sorcerer up and down, noticing that his attire was the same colors, yet opposite in position. The soul stealer wore a long white Hanfu tied at the waist, with a black cloak over top of it, with white cuffs. Viryah blushed, as this is exactly what he meant by complimenting each other.

Shang Tsung extended his arm, allowing the woman to rap her hands around the soul sucker's bicep; he used his free hand to point his lover to a pair of small white slippers to match his black ones. Viryah slipped them on, and immediately blushed at the feeling of hot breath on her ear.

"You are absolutely divine, my dove." The sorcerer maneuvered to place a kiss on the demoness' cheek, which the girl replied with a hum of satisfaction and pure bliss. The palace gates had swung open slowly, a loud creaking as the couple were enveloped in the bright sunlight from outside. The two of them stepped in unison, Shang Tsung leading them both down the steps of his palace front, which led out to the courtyard where most of the tournament's battles would be held. The familiar faces around stared, small gossip surrounded most of the Earthrealmers, while the Outword contenders remained in a sort of awe. 

Reaching the far side of the courtyard, which was canopied by a red structure with green terracotta shingles; Shang Tsung parted himself from his lover, sitting atop his gold-clad throne. The sorcerer had motioned his hand and a guardsmen came with a large cushion, positioning it to the side of his master's legs. Viryah had knelt over the rather comfortable buffer, and let her head lie onto her lover's lap. The man quickly held to the woman's head, tangling his digits into her soft hair, his other hand held out towards the audience of kombatants.

"Welcome, warriors! I am Shang Tsung, and this is the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament! --" As Shang Tsung gave his speech, Viryah merely tuned him out, only serving to stare at her lover's intense emotion. The soul-stealer was always so vehement of Kombat, and that passion served to amaze the woman. The smile left over her features was noticed by the man when he quickly glanced down to her, before quickly looking back to the two warriors who now faced each other on the courtyard arena, finishing his words.

"Johnny Cage and Baraka, Fight!" The words of the tournament master echoed the courtyard, and his attention quickly went back to his lap when the two warriors started going at it. The man bent slightly, and met the woman's gaze with his own.

"Giving me a hard time, I see. How am I supposed to officiate this tournament with such an angel gracing my court?" The sorcerer spoke with such sugar in his voice, slowly petting the locks of hair that Shang Tsung managed to dishevel back into place. The demoness only chuckled softly, nuzzling her head into her lover's thigh.

"I love you, Shang Tsung." The gentle words from the woman made the rugged soul sucker's eyes slowly widen, then his features grew soft with a content smile. The man cupped the cheek of his darling, circling his thumb over her soft flesh. Shang Tsung let out a quiet sigh before he uttered his words.

"I love you, princess, Viryah."


End file.
